Love of Prince
by zazabeans
Summary: A RyoSaku Fairy tale (RyoSaku, ryomaXsakuno)
1. First Kiss

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

A new RyoSaku fan fiction. It is supposed to be something like a "fairy tale". Therefore, out of character. Ryoma is a Prince in this story. Sakuno is just a normal girl living in his kingdom. For all RyoSaku fan, I hope you like it.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Twelve years old Ryoma looked outside the window from his bedroom. It was a bright, sunny afternoon.

_I might as well practice tennis._ Ryoma thought as he got up from his bed and put on his white cap.

Ryoma stepped out his room and walked passed the hallway.

"Your highness." A few maids greeted him as he passed them.

"Uiisu..." Ryoma replied without looking up at them.

Nanjiroh saw his son and quickly blocked him from passing.

"Where are you going huh?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Tennis." Ryoma answered.

"Can you at least dress up like a prince?" Nanjiroh scolded.

"Shouldn't I wear a tennis attire when playing tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"Haha, that is a good answer boy! Why don't you try and act like a prince once in a while?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Iya da." Ryoma said and tried to walk pass his father.

"What's with the attitude brat?" Nanjiroh scolded.

"Why don't you try and act like a king, Oyaji?" Ryoma shot back.

Nanjiroh smirked.

"King Nanjiroh, Mr. Akira is here to see you." A maid said.

"Huh? What does that fat old hag want this time?" Najiroh mumbled.

"The queen and princess Nanako is already at the hall with him. They are waiting for prince Ryoma and you." The maid said to Nanjiroh.

"Chey, lets go Ryoma..." Nanjiroh turned and found out that his son was gone.

----------------------

Ryoma jogged out of the castle. He was glad that he managed to escape from the long, boring meeting with Mr. Akira.

Ryoma walked down the streets. He quickly lowered the brim of his cap when he noticed a few people looking at his way.

_How boring to be a prince, almost everyone recognize me._ Ryoma thought.

Soon, Ryoma reached his destination, his secret tennis ground. The place was hidden behind the woods with a huge wall where Ryoma practice tennis on his own. Not many people knew the place since it was deserted.

Ryoma put down his tennis bag and took out a red tennis racket.

"I hate being a prince... but I don't mind being the prince of tennis." Ryoma said to himself.

He tossed the ball high in the air and hit it hard against the wall.

A few minutes passed and Ryoma was playing hard by himself.

"Ano..." A girl's voice said from behind.

"Huh?" Ryoma got distracted and completely missed the ball.

Ryoma turned around to find a young girl about his age looking around at the ground as though she was looking for something.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked her.

"Did... did you see a gold diamond ring around here?" Sakuno asked without looking at him.

_Annoying girl..._ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma decided to ignore her and sat down on the bench instead. He observed her from his seat.

The girl had big, pretty brown eyes and her long brown hair was tied up into two braids.

"Can you help me find my ring?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"Hmmm?" Ryoma asked. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

Ryoma noticed the girl blushed and she quickly turned away.

"Who are you to order me around? Do you know who I am?" Ryoma asked without moving from his seat.

"I... don't know you..." Sakuno looked down at the ground.

Ryoma was surprised that the girl did not know that he is the prince of her kingdom.

"Stop searching for the ring. Just buy a new one." Ryoma mumbled.

Sakuno looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"My late mother gave the ring to me... I have to find it." Sakuno said.

"Oh..." Ryoma said.

Neither of them said a word.

"Can... can you help me find it?" Sakuno finally said.

Ryoma shrugged and stood up. He started to look around for the missing ring.

"How did you lose it?" Ryoma asked.

"I was practicing tennis here in the morning. When I got back, I found out that my ring is missing." Sakuno said.

_This is her tennis practicing ground too?_ Ryoma wondered.

"Why did you wear an important ring when playing tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"I forgot to take it out." Sakuno replied.

"How does the ring look like?" Ryoma asked.

"Golden with a heart and three diamonds." Sakuno described.

"Hmmm... mada mada dane." Ryoma mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing..." Ryoma said quickly.

20 minutes passed.

Ryoma stood up and stretched. He looked at her.

"It is impossible to find the ring. The hot weather is killing me." Ryoma said.

"I am sorry to burden you..." Sakuno said softly.

"Yeah, you are a burden." Ryoma stared at her.

Ryoma regret his words instantly when he saw the girl's tears.

"I will return the ring to you if I find it ok? Now, can you stop crying?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoma stood in front of her and waited for her reply.

Sakuno moved a step and tripped over a tennis ball. She lost her balance.

"Watch out." Ryoma shouted.

Ryoma quickly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling. He lost his balance when he caught her and fell down. Sakuno landed on top of Ryoma, and their lips accidentally touched softly.

_I lost my first kiss to this stranger..._ Sakuno thought in horror.

Sakuno quickly got up and turned away. She was embarrassed.

"You don't have to throw yourself at me." Ryoma teased. He got up and sat down on the ground.

"I... I didn't..." Sakuno said, embarrassed.

"Consider yourself lucky that you get to kiss the prince." Ryoma said.

"Prince? What is your name?" Sakuno asked.

"Echizen Ryoma. Also known as Prince Ryoma." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno eyes widened in surprised.

_He is Prince Ryoma, the kingdom's prince. The arrogant and bratty prince like everyone described... but he isn't that bad. Strangely, I find him nice..._ Sakuno thought to herself.

"What is your name, little girl?" Ryoma asked.

"Ano... I..." Sakuno blushed when the prince's golden eyes met hers.

Sakuno turned and quickly ran away into the woods. Ryoma watched her go.

"How rude, she ran away without telling me her name." Ryoma mumbled.

Ryoma noticed a gleaming small object on the grass. He walked over and picked it up.

A_ golden ring with a heart and three diamonds. _Ryoma stared at it.

He kept the ring in his pocket and went back to his castle.

----------------------

That night, Ryoma lied down on his bed and stared at the ring. He turned the ring round and round, observing every inch of it.

Ryoma blushed when he remembered his first kiss. Her lips left a warm touch on his.

"Should I return this ring to her? It is not like I will meet her again." Ryoma said.

_My late mother gave the ring to me._ He remembered her words.

Ryoma decided to drop by the tennis ground tomorrow.

"If I meet her there tomorrow, then I will return it to her. Else, I shall keep it as a memory of my first kiss." Ryoma said.

He kept the ring safely inside his cupboard and went to sleep.


	2. Her Touch

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

I am glad that you are still reading this story. Thank you so much, you make me so happy. Sorry for this short and crappy chapter. The main story hasn't start yet. This is just the introduction. This story will be a long one, because I am going to drag it! Muahaha...

Ryoma is 22 years old in this story. Oh yeah, he is the Prince too. Out of character, please don't kill me for that!!!

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Ten years passed....

Ryoma opened his eyes. The morning sun shined brightly from outside his window. Ryoma yawned and sat on his bed.

Knock knock...

_Who could that be? How dare he disturbed the prince so early in the morning._ Ryoma thought.

"Come in." Ryoma shouted.

"Your highness, I brought your breakfast and your clothes." An old maid said as she pushed a trolley in.

"Hmmm? What's for breakfast today?" Ryoma asked.

The maid opened the cover from the trays, revealing an English breakfast of toast with scrambled eggs.

"Eeeee..." Ryoma said as he looked at the food in front of him.

"Here are your clothes for today's meeting. The King wants to see you after breakfast." The maid said and placed the neatly folded clothes on Ryoma's bed.

"Ne, why do I have to eat English breakfast?" Ryoma complained.

"It is in the menu, your highness." The maid answered.

"Can't the chefs cook some Japanese breakfast?" Ryoma frowned.

"Should I get the chefs to cook something else for you?" She asked the prince.

"Never mind. You may go now." Ryoma said.

The maid turned and left. Ryoma looked down at the clothes the maid left.

_What's with the clothes? A shirt, tie and pants... yeah right, as if I will wear it._ Ryoma thought to himself.

Ryoma quickly shower and put on his tennis shirt and shorts. He went to the meeting room without eating his breakfast.

----------------------

"I am telling you dear, you have to ask Ryoma first." Rinko said to her husband.

"That brat will reject. So, let's just decide for him." Nanjiroh said.

"Making decisions for him will make him more angry. So let's just ask him and see what he have to say." Rinko said.

The door opened and Ryoma entered. He looked at his parents.

"What's with the serious look?" Ryoma asked.

"Oi Ryoma, do you mind closing the door behind you?" Nanjiroh asked.

Ryoma yawned loudly and closed the door. He took a seat in front of his parents and waited for them to say something.

"Why are you in your tennis clothes and not in your formal suit?" Rinko asked and looked at Ryoma disapprovingly.

"You made me come here so early in the morning just to discuss about my appearance?" Ryoma asked lazily.

Ryoma placed a hand on the table and rested his chin on it. He let out another loud yawn to irritate his parents.

"Stop that Ryoma. Now, be serious." Rinko scolded.

"I am only serious when I am playing tennis." Ryoma grinned.

"Ryoma, your father and I have decided. We want you to take over your father's throne." Rinko said.

"Throne? Meaning?" Ryoma asked.

"I want you to be the next King." Nanjiroh smirked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"I am going back to bed..." Ryoma stood up and stretched his arms.

"Ryoma! Sit down! We are not finished yet." Rinko demanded.

"Don't bother persuading me, I refuse to be the King." Ryoma said.

Nanjiroh rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"Chey, my only child refused to take over the throne. He doesn't even want to give me a break to retire. How useless." Nanjiroh said.

"Whatever..." Ryoma mumbled.

"So, you agreed to be the King right?" Nanjiroh asked.

Ryoma shrugged.

"As if being a prince isn't as bad." Ryoma said.

"Good! Now, there is another thing we have to tell you. We have arranged a few meeting with the princess of other kingdoms." Nanjiroh said.

"Huh? What is that for?" Ryoma asked. He knew his parents are up to no good.

"Ryoma, you are not a child anymore. We hope you will fall in love with one of the princess and get married before we give you the throne." Rinko said.

Ryoma was too shocked to say anything.

"Ma... married?" Ryoma stammered.

"A king will be lonely without a queen right?" Nanjiroh joked.

"I refuse." Ryoma said and quickly walked over to the door.

"Oi Ryoma, let's have a deal. I challenge you to a tennis match." Nanjiroh said.

"If I win, I don't have to be the king?" Ryoma asked.

"No. If you win, you will be the king. If I win, you have to marry and be the king. How's that?" Nanjiroh grinned.

"Idiot..." Ryoma said and went out of the room. He slammed the door shut and walked back to his room.

----------------------

Ryoma sat on his bed and thought about his conversation with his parents.

"Why must I belong to this royal family? I don't want to marry any princess." Ryoma said.

Ryoma opened his cupboard and took out his cap. He put on the cap and turned to close the cupboard. He saw the small wooden box where he kept his valuable items.

Ryoma took the box and opened it. He pushed aside a few letters and found what he was searching for, the diamond ring.

"It's been ten years. I never saw her again since that day." Ryoma said softly.

Ryoma wondered how she would look like now. All he remembered was she had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Ryoma stopped going to his secret tennis ground when he was 15. He heard the place was renovated and it became a beautiful park.

Ever since he became friends with Momoshiro, Ryoma stopped practicing on his own there. He spent his time practicing at the castle's tennis court with Momoshiro. No one is allowed in the tennis courts other than the Royal family and their friends.

_Practicing tennis would be good to relax._ Ryoma thought.

He kept the ring inside the box ad took his red tennis racket. Ryoma wants to go back to his secret tennis ground, hoping to find her there.

----------------------

Ryoma walked towards his secret tennis ground. The place changed a lot. There is a park and a few tennis courts nearby. The neighborhood became more busy and crowded.

Finally, he reached the tennis ground. The same old wall is still there. Ryoma saw a girl hitting a ball to the wall. He walked towards the bench behind her.

"Chey, someone is here before me." Ryoma mumbled.

Ryoma put his bag on the ground and sat on the bench. He observed the girl from the back.

_Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, fair skin and nicely shaped legs..._ Ryoma noticed.

"What is wrong with me today?" Sakuno said and bent down to pick up her ball.

Ryoma blushed when he saw a slight view of her panty.

_Aaah... she didn't know I am behind, no wonder she bent down thinking no one will see her panty. It is just a coincident..._ Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap lower.

"Alright, Ryuzaki Sakuno. I won't lose to a wall!" Sakuno said and tossed the ball high in the air. She hit it hard towards the wall.

"It's pink..." Ryoma accidentally said aloud when he saw her panty again.

Sakuno heard a voice behind her and stopped playing. The ball flew passed her and went straight to Ryoma's right cheek.

"Ouch!" Ryoma said when he got hit on the face.

Sakuno turned and let out a scream when she saw him.

"A guy! How long have you been sitting there?" Sakuno asked.

"Can you at least say sorry first? You hit me hard on the face." Ryoma rubbed his cheek with his hand.

Sakuno was embarrassed. She swore she heard him said "It's pink". Sakuno hoped he did not saw her panty when she was playing tennis.

Ryoma stopped rubbing his face and looked up to face her. His gold eyes met her brown eyes.

_Pretty brown eyes and long brown hair... wait a minute. She can't be..._ Ryoma thought.

"Ano... I am sorry that I hit you. Are you hurt?" Sakuno went over to him.

Sakuno noticed his right cheek was red. She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

Ryoma blushed. It is the first time a girl touched his face. Her hand is soft and her touch is gentle and warm.

"Is it better now?" Sakuno asked and stopped rubbing his cheek.

Ryoma nodded.

"Are you here to practice tennis too?" Sakuno asked. She noticed his tennis bag on the ground.

"Yeah. Are you good with tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Sakuno said.

"Want to have a friendly match? It's boring to practice alone." Ryoma said.

Sakuno panicked. She did not want the guy to know she sucks in tennis.

"But... but... I am not good with tennis." Sakuno said.

"Hmmm... me too." Ryoma lied.

"Ok. But can you tell me your name first?" Sakuno asked.

"Name?" Ryoma said.

_She did not know that I am the prince. I don't intend to tell her anyway._ Ryoma thought.

"I am Echigoya Ranma." Ryoma smiled.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno said happily.

_Ryuzaki? She can't be that old hag's daughter. My tennis coach when I was young was called Ryuzaki Sumire._ Ryoma thought.

"Shall we play now, Ranma kun?" Sakuno smiled.

"Yeah. I let you serve first." Ryoma said.

----------------------

"Dear, let's just have a grand ball and let Ryoma choose his bride." Rinko said.

"Ok. We will invite all the princesses from other kingdoms. Ryoma will sure fall in love with one of them. Ahhh, all the pretty babes. How I wish I am young." Nanjiroh said.

"I think he won't even come out from his room that night." Rinko said.

"Let's invite all the eligible girls in our kingdom too. That way, he has a wider choice." Nanjiroh suggested.

"Ryoma should marry a princess. Normal girls won't make a good queen. All they think of is getting his money." Rinko said.

"You shouldn't say that. Ryoma is a smart boy, he knows if the girl really loves him or not." Nanjiroh said.

"I still disagree on Ryoma marrying a normal girl." Rinko pouted.

"Tell me, what can a girl do to impress you?" Nanjiroh asked.

"First, she must be nice and caring. I want her to love Ryoma for who he is. Before she marry him, I want to make sure she knows every good and bad sides of Ryoma." Rinko said.

Nanjiroh shrugged.

_No wonder Ryoma don't want to get married. His mother is just plain fussy._ Nanjiroh thought.

(Note: Noticed I changed the censor to PG? Haha, I am planning to put some romance in the story so I had to change it. Yeah, romance as in "making love" scene. It will be a quick one though... haha! Still a long way to go before the romance part. LOL! Ahhh, I listen to instrumentals while writing this story... it's so inspiring. I had planned the story, will update soon.)


	3. Fate

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Sorry for the late update. This story is going slow. I am so sorry if this chapter is a little lame. Will try to continue soon. Thanks for reading!

Warning: Gomen nasai! Out of character. (That's my specialty actually)

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Ranma kun, you lied! You are good with tennis." Sakuno sat down on the ground and pouted.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma grinned. He sat down next to her.

"Do you stay around here?" Sakuno asked him.

"My house is nearby. Yours?" Ryoma said.

"It's a walking distance from here. This place is close to my dance studio too, so I usually practiced on my own after class." Sakuno replied.

"You are a dancer?" Ryoma looked at her.

"Yup." Sakuno said happily.

_She will look so pretty and elegant when she dances._ Ryoma thought as he imagined her dancing with him.

"I... would like to see you dance... someday." Ryoma said shyly.

Sakuno blushed and looked down on the ground.

"Ranma kun, have you ever... met the prince of our kingdom?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

_She had no idea that she is talking to the prince right now._ Ryoma thought amusingly.

"Why would I want to meet the prince for?" Ryoma asked.

"Haha, just asking. I have got to go." Sakuno stood up and packed her bag.

"Sakuno, why do you want to meet the prince so much?" Ryoma asked.

"I met him here a few years back. This place brings back the memories and you remind me of him, that's all." Sakuno gave a small smile and waved. She carried her bag and ran off.

Ryoma watched her go.

"So you are the girl. I've finally found you." Ryoma whispered to himself.

----------------------

A week passed.

"Sakuno, Sakuno! I am so excited! You received the invitation right?" Tomoka said excitedly.

"What invitation? The prince's grand ball you mean?" Sakuno asked.

Tomoka hugged Sakuno tightly.

"Of course! What else? I am definitely going to be his bride. I am so excited." Tomoka said and skipped around the room.

"He is going to choose his bride that night?" Sakuno asked softly.

"You read the invitation without knowing what is it about?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno couldn't help but feel sad. She had fell in love with the prince since the day she met him.

_I still like the prince after all these years. It's been ten years, but I never get to meet him again._ _The only thing I remembered about him is he has dark hair and golden eyes, similar to Ranma kun._ Sakuno thought to herself.

"Ne Sakuno, what are you going to wear?" Tomoka asked.

"Everyone, gather here. I have something to tell all of you." Yukino sensei said.

Everyone went over and sat down on the ground.

"I supposed most of you heard about the prince's ball right? We are chosen for the performance. I had picked five of you to perform that night." Yukino sensei said.

"Wait a minute. That means we can't go for the ball since we have to dance. We only get to be there as performers and not guests? How is the prince going to pick me to be his bride that way?" Tomoka complained.

Sakuno laughed softly at her friend's words.

"Sakuno, stopped laughing. You are going to be the main dancer for our group." Yukino sensei said.

"Me?" Sakuno pointed to herself.

"Yes, you. You should be grateful that you are chosen. We will be practicing at the castle's dancing studio every Tuesday and Friday afternoon." Yukino sensei said.

"At the castle?" Sakuno repeated.

"Sakuno! That's great. At least you will eventually get to meet the prince there." Tomoka said excitedly.

"Sensei, I volunteer to participate!"

"Me too."

"Count me in."

Yukino sensei laughed.

"Ok girls, I know most of you wants to participate but I have already picked the names. They are Sakuno, Rinku, Tomoka, Ann and Asuki." Yukino sensei said.

A few girls mumbled and groaned.

"Sakuno, this is my chance to let the prince fall head over heels in love with me." Tomoka said happily.

Sakuno nodded and smiled at her friend.

_Of course the prince will fall for Tomo chan. Afterall, she is very pretty, unlike me._ Sakuno thought.

----------------------

On Tuesday afternoon, Ryoma went to the castle tennis court.

"Your highness!" Momoshiro joked when he saw Ryoma entered the court.

"Shut up!" Ryoma said as he put down his bag and took out his red racket.

"The castle is quite busy and noisy today huh? What's the news?" Momoshiro asked.

"Preparations for the ball." Ryoma said and put on his white cap. He walked into the court and waited for Momoshiro.

"Ball eh? As in, your wedding day?" Momoshiro chuckled.

"It's not my wedding day. I am supposed to pick a girl. Keep quiet already. Which?" Ryoma asked.

"Smooth." Momoshiro said.

Ryoma spin the racket and it landed on the rough side. He picked up his racket and stand in position to serve.

Ryoma threw the ball high in the air and hit a twist serve.

"Got any girl in mind?" Momoshiro ran but missed the ball.

"No. I don't even want to get married." Ryoma mumbled.

"Yo Echizen. I saw a few babes at the dancing studio just now. Want to go check them out later?" Momoshiro asked.

"Not interested." Ryoma said and served another ball.

Momoshiro missed the ball again.

"Can you please play seriously?" Ryoma pointed his racket at him.

"Don't be so pissed off just because you were forced to get married. You know that I can never return your twist serve." Momoshiro complained.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

----------------------

"I am so tired." Sakuno sat down on the carpeted floor.

The other dancer had left but she was asked to stay.

"I am sorry Sakuno but I had to make you stay because I have to teach you the moves for your solo part." Yukino sensei said.

Sakuno sighed and started to pack her bag. She went to the changing room and changed.

_I spent the whole afternoon in the studio. I really want to check out the castle but it is quite late and I should be heading home._ Sakuno thought to herself.

Sakuno looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't even get to see anyone else other than the dancers. The prince... oh, why am I becoming so obsessed with him?" Sakuno said softly.

_Maybe we are not fated to meet each other again._ Sakuno thought as she walked out of the changing room.

Bumped...

Sakuno accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going."

"I am so sorry." Sakuno said quickly and bowed.

"Sa... kuno..."

Sakuno looked up at the person she bumped into. Her mouth dropped opened.

"Ranma kun!" Sakuno exclaimed.

_Ranma kun looks so handsome in shirt, pants and tie. Why is he dressed in formal here? What is he doing here anyway?_ Sakuno thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"I... I was practicing my dance here. For the prince's grand ball." Sakuno smiled.

_Oh no. That means she will be hanging around this castle often. She will eventually find out that I am the prince._ _Why must I meet her when I am dressed like this?_ Ryoma paniked.

"How about Ranma kun? Are you performing too?" Sakuno asked.

"I... uh, I am the prince's tennis coach." Ryoma lied.

"Really? You mean you know the prince personally? How cool." Sakuno said excitedly.

Ryoma laughed nervously.

"By the way Sakuno, you seems to be so into the prince. I wonder if you actually knows his name." Ryoma said.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma right? Also known as prince Ryoma. It's amazing the both of your names sounds alike." Sakuno said.

_Good, she still hasn't figured out that I am the prince. Thank god she isn't that smart._ Ryoma thought to himself.

"Are you going home?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"It's quite late. I'll walk you home." Ryoma asked.

"Uh, that's ok. I know a shortcut from here." Sakuno said.

"If I say I am walking you home, then I am walking you home. Don't reject." Ryoma said.

"Ok..." Sakuno said softly. Her heart started to beat faster when he walked close to her.

"It's dark and unsafe for a pretty girl to be walking alone." Ryoma said softly.

Sakuno blushed and looked down at the ground.

Ryoma slipped his fingers into hers. Sakuno was surprised but she didn't let go of her hand. His hand is strong and warm, she felt safe.

They walked together in silence, holding hands.

(Sorry for the lameness for this story. This is a lame chapter, will "try" to improve the story. Will make the story more fluffy n mushy nyah!)


	4. The truth

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

Finally I decided to do something to this story. Sorry it took me forever to update it, I hope you like it. As usual, out of character.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Echizen, there you are." Momoshiro said and stood next to Ryoma. He looked down at the direction Ryoma was looking at. They were standing at the balcony. 

"What is it like to fall in love?" Ryoma asked Momoshiro without looking up.

"Hmm… if you want me to explain to you in tennis terms, then it is like a _straight smash_ to your heart." Momoshiro chuckled.

"Smash?" Ryoma repeated.

Momoshiro nodded. "As in, your heart beats faster every time you think of her. It is all about her, and more her. 24/7."

Ryoma nodded. He knew what Momoshiro was saying. Ever since he met Sakuno, his mind is always thinking about her, no one else but her.

"Whoa, check out that babe. The one with the short brown hair." Momoshiro pointed down to a tall and petite girl.

Ryoma looked and noticed Sakuno was standing next to the girl.

_Shit, I can't let her see me… but I want to see her so badly._ Ryoma thought.

"Let's just stand here and observe the girls. It is not everyday we have young girls around the castle. Let's cherish this moment." Momoshiro said.

"Right." Ryoma said, his eyes not leaving Sakuno's every movement.

------------

"Chey, second day of practice and I still didn't get a glimpse of the prince." Tomoka complained.

"Maybe he doesn't stay here." Ann said.

"How can that be? This is his castle after all." Tomoka said.

"Maybe he is shy and stayed away from everyone?" Sakuno suggested.

"Sakuno, don't you want to meet him too?" Tomoka asked.

"I don't mind meeting him. But I have someone else in mind." Sakuno said.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who is he? Is he handsome?"

Sakuno blushed. Lately, she has been thinking a lot about Ranma; from the way he talked to the way he dressed. Everything about him is perfect.

"Sakuno, what is his name?" Tomoka asked.

"Echigoya Ranma. He's very handsome, tall, has dark hair and pretty golden eyes." Sakuno giggled.

"Whoa, if you asked me, isn't that how everyone described the prince?" Tomoka said.

"Echigoya Ranma. Sounds suspicious." Ann added.

Sakuno laughed. "What are you girls trying to say?"

"Are you sure you are not dreaming about the prince? Are you making your story up?" Tomoka asked.

"But I really know him and he is not the prince. We met at a tennis ground near the park. Why would a prince go there…" Sakuno stopped talking.

_Wait a minute. I met the prince there too when I was younger. Could it be? But why would Ranma lied to me? _Sakuno thought.

"Girls, please end all conversation and start practicing." Yukino sensei ordered.

------------

"I heard the prince is a good tennis player. I want to play him." Tomoka said as she packed her bag.

"Play him? Play as in… that doesn't sound right." Ann giggled.

"Do you know they have a hidden tennis court in this castle? From what I know, no one is allowed to enter it. Only the royalties." Tomoka said.

"Yup. Let's go home." Ann said.

Sakuno was curious about the tennis court. She wondered what it feels like to play on a court in a castle. She knew about the court and where it is located. Ranma had told her that it is outside, across a small lake from the garden.

"You girls go ahead. I want to walk around here for a while." Sakuno told her friends.

Tomoka and Ann looked at her suspiciously.

"If you are trying to find the court then I suggest that you better not. It is hard to find." Tomoka warned.

"It is ok. I will go home later." Sakuno waved.

"Suits you. Oh, and don't even try to make a move if you happened to meet the prince. Just kidding." Tomoka said.

Sakuno watched her friends go and quickly rushed to the garden. She looked around and saw a lake. No tennis court was in sight. Sakuno sighed.

"If you are looking for the tennis court, then it is this way." Ryoma said from behind her.

"Ranma kun!" Sakuno said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Ryoma asked her.

"Ano… err…"

"This way." Ryoma used his racket and pointed to the East. He walked ahead without waiting for her reply.

"Ranma kun, what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked as she caught up with him.

"Practice."

_Practice? Does that mean, the prince will be there too?_ Sakuno thought in excitement.

Ryoma stopped and pointed towards a bridge.

"See that. All you need to do is cross this bridge and you will be able to see the tennis court." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded and followed Ryoma. They crossed the bridge and passed through a small garden.

"The tennis court!" Sakuno said excitedly when the tennis court was in view.

"Why are you so excited? It is just a court." Ryoma mumbled.

"It look nice from here." Sakuno commented.

Ryoma saw Momoshiro standing near the court's entrance. Momoshiro saw him and waved.

"Your majes…" Momoshiro bowed slightly and looked up to see an annoyed look on Ryoma's face.

"This is the court, Ranma kun?" Sakuno said and appeared from behind Ryoma.

"Echize… Ranma kun?" Momoshiro said and looked at Ryoma, with an eyebrow raised.

Ryoma glared at Momoshiro, who suddenly started laughing out loud.

"Ne, _Ranma kun_! What took you so long hmmm?" Momoshiro teased.

"Nothing." Ryoma said and entered the court, leaving Momoshiro and Sakuno behind.

_This must be her. The brat did not tell her that he is the prince, I supposed. And the girl seems clueless too._ Momoshiro grinned to himself.

"Ano, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice meeting you." Sakuno said and bowed to Momoshiro.

"Ah, yeah. I am Momoshiro Takeshi." Momoshiro said.

"How long have you known Ranma?" Sakuno asked Momoshiro.

Momoshiro rubbed his chin, pretending to think hard. "A long time."

"Oh ok." Sakuno said.

"And I know the prince too, you know. Hee hee…" Momoshiro chuckled and stopped grinning when he saw Ryoma staring daggers at him.

"Sakuno, ignore this baka. Let's play tennis." Ryoma pulled Sakuno gently into the tennis court.

------------

That night, Momoshiro decided to drop by Ryoma's room for a chat. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked lazily.

"I want to sleep in you room today." Momoshiro said and helped himself in the room.

Ryoma sighed and shut the door close. It is not the first time Momoshiro had a sleepover in his room.

Momoshiro lied down on the bed. Ryoma stood and looked out at the dark night sky from his window.

"Ne, Ranma kun…"

Ryoma threw a pillowat Momoshiro's face.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Lying is no good." Momoshiro said.

"I know that. I don't need you to tell me." Ryoma said.

"Why did you lie to her in the first place?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't knowwhy she still can't figure out the truth andI don't know how to tell her." Ryoma said sadly.

"Hmmm, what do you think will happen if she finds out, that you have been lying to her all this time?"

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

"I can't carry on like this." Ryoma said softly.

"Why are you scared? You are the prince and you can choose any girls you like right?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"You don't understand. I won't deny that I have fallen for her but mom wants me to marry a princess. I don't know what to do." Ryoma sighed.

------------

The next morning, Ryoma and Momoshiro was awakened by a loud knock on the door.

"Prince Ryoma. Hurry up and get dressed." An old maid banged loudly on the door.

"Echizen! Who the hell is at the door?" Momoshiro mumbled, still half asleep.

"How do I know?" Ryoma said and covered his face with a pillow.

"Prince Ryoooommaaaa!" The voice became louder and louder.

"Oi Echizen. Go and open the door. Hurry up." Momoshiro kicked Ryoma gently.

"You go open it. This is an order…" Ryoma yawned.

Zzzzzz…

Ryoma peeped at Momoshiro who was snoring loudly.

_Lazy pig!_ Ryoma got up and dragged himself slowly to the door.

"What?" Ryoma asked and opened the door.

"Finally, after 10 minutes of knocking. Here, get dressed quickly. The king had arranged a meet up for you with a princess. Be at the ballroom in half an hour time." The maid pushed the clothes and quickly rushed off.

"Huh?" Ryoma shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Ryoma threw the clothes on the floor and pushed Momoshiro off the bed. He lied down and continued with his sleep.

------------

"He is late again! That brat." Nanjiroh paced around the room.

"Don't worry. He will be here soon." Rinko said and looked at Princess Suzuna who was observing her fingernails.

"Maids! Hurry up and get that Ryoma!" Nanjiroh summoned a group of maids.

"How boring." Princess Suzuna said and stood up.

"Where are you going dear?" Rinko asked.

"For a walk around this castle." Princess Suzuna replied arrogantly.

------------

"Ne, Echizen. Are you sure you want to play tennis now? I mean, what's the ruckus about this morning anyway?" Momoshiro asked.

The both of them were walking along the corridor, towards the garden with their tennis rackets.

"Hey, isn't that Sakuno chan?" Momoshiro said.

"Ranma kun." Sakuno waved.

"Jaa, I leave the both of you for a while." Momoshiro said and hurried off to another direction.

Ryoma walked towards Sakuno, who was looking at roses.

"These are so pretty." Sakuno said happily.

"Really? Here." Ryoma plucked out a red rose and handed it to Sakuno.

"Are you sure it is ok to pluck a rose in this castle?" Sakuno asked.

"I'll explain to the royalties later." Ryoma said, as Sakuno happily accepted the rose.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma said and gently caress her soft rosy cheeks.

Sakuno looked up at his golden eyes, which was staring deeply into hers.

"Outta my way." Princess Suzuna demanded.

Ryoma and Sakuno turned to look at her.

"Who are you to order me around?" Ryoma asked.

Princess Suzuna was irritated and angry at the fact that she had traveled from quite a distance to this kingdom, only to find that the prince never came to see her. She looked at the couple before her in disgust. Both were dressed sloppily, the guy in a tennis uniform and the girl in a cheap dress.

"Peasants! I despise people like the both of you." She said.

"Excuse me?" Ryoma said, now he was angry. To have someone to insult him and the girl he love was too much.

"Feh! Don't you know who I am? I am Princess Suzuna from kingdom Muruba. And I will someday be the queen here. I am marrying the prince, you know." She said arrogantly.

"For your information, I will never marry a girl like you." Ryoma said angrily.

Princess Suzuna looked at Ryoma and let out a hysterical laughter.

"And who would want to marry you anyway? You won't even be invited to my wedding." Princess Suzuna said smugly.

"I want you out of my castle now and never come back to my kingdom again." Ryoma demanded.

"And who are you to ask me what to do?" The princess screamed.

"Oi, Echizen. What is going on there?" Momoshiro came running.

"Echizen… Prince Echizen?" Princess Suzuna looked surprisingly at Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma. Prince Ryoma to be exact. Now go away." Ryoma demanded.

"Ranma kun… prince…?" Sakuno said softly.

"What? I am sorry, I didn't know…" The princess said.

"What is this all about? Ryoma, what are you doing?" Nanjiroh came, with his wife next to him.

"Ranma kun… lied to me." Sakuno said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Where's your manners young lady. You have to bow to the prince." Rinko ordered Sakuno.

"Your… your majesty…" Sakuno bowed.

"Sakuno… I…" Ryoma said.

"I am… sorry… your majesty." Sakuno said and quickly ran off from the crowd.

"Wait! Sakuno…" Ryoma said and tried to run after her. The queen pulled his hand.

"That girl is not meant to be a queen. She's ordinary and you are a prince!" His mother whispered sternly to Ryoma.

_But why? I love her… and I want to be with her…_ Ryoma thought sadly and followed his mother back to the castle.

(Ok, that's all for this chapter. Will "try" to update soon. I know this story have been stagnant for quite sometime. So, here is a chapter for all RyoSaku fans!)


	5. Hope and Pain

**For all RyoSaku fans.**

I am back! Sorry, I am so busy lately… working life, is so difficult. I barely have time to play the computer. Anyway, I missed everyone and please enjoy

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Echizen, what are you going to do?" Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma. 

Ryoma sighed and shrugged. "I… don't know…"

Ryoma looked at his parents talking happily to Princess Suzuna.

_She must have hated me a lot… _Ryoma thought silently.

Princess Suzuna got up from her seat and walked over to Ryoma.

"You are so handsome, my Prince." She said and caressed his cheeks gently.

"I thought you said I look like a peasant…" Ryoma said sarcastically.

"Ryoma, silence! Where are your manners?" Rinko said angrily.

Nanjiroh walked toward Ryoma and placed both hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"Tell me, Ryoma. Do you want to marry Princess Suzuna, or…" Nanjiroh said.

"I don't want to marry anyone else but…" Ryoma shouted but wasreplied with a tight slap from his mother.

"I never raised you to be this arrogant. If I say you must marry her, then you must! No other excuses." Rinko said and stormed out of the room.

"I… don't want to…" Ryoma said sadly, looking at the ground.

"But Prince Ryoma, I will take good care of you. I really like you." Princess Suzuna said, and hugged Ryoma gently.

"Princess Suzuna. Please excuse us for a moment. I need to talk to him." Nanjiroh said.

"But your majesty…" Princess Suzuna said.

"Please, go…" Ryoma said softly.

"Prince Ryoma, I really want to marry you." Princess Suzuna whispered before leaving the room.

Nanjiroh turned and looked at his son. Ryoma was staring at the ground silently.

"Tell me, is it because you don't want to take over the throne or…" Nanjiroh said.

"I want to choose my bride." Ryoma interrupted.

Najiroh folded his arms. "Are you in love with the girl that we saw earlier?"

"Oyaji, just this once. Let me make the decision myself. I will take over your throne, and I want to marry someone that I love very much."

"You know that I am ok with it, but your mother. She wants you to marry a real Princess. I can't stop her from…"

"I will choose my bride at the ball." Ryoma said.

Nanjiroh shook his head. "You don't understand at all. The girls that you have to choose from are all princesses. You can't simply pick any bride from the crowd."

"I will think of a way." Ryoma said and walked off.

* * *

_What am I doing here?_ Sakuno thought, and stopped walkingand look at the huge castle in front of her. 

_Echizen Ryoma. Prince Ryoma to be exact. _The words keep playing again and again inside Sakuno's head.

"Why must you lie to me…?" Sakuno said sadly, tears filled her eyes.

"Sakuno… you are early." Tomoka shouted from behind and ran towards her.

"Ohaiyou Tomo chan." Sakuno greeted and quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"Aaahhh… two more days to the ball. I can't wait to see the Prince." Tomoka squealed excitedly, not noticing Sakuno's sadness.

The two girls walked into the castle and headed to the dance practice room.

_I hope I won't see him today._ Sakuno prayed silently.

Two hours passed, and the dancers took a break from their practice.

"Where is Ann?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno looked around, and saw Ann talking to a tall guy outside the door.

"Over there, and who is that guy?" Sakuno said to Tomoka.

Momoshiro's turned to look at Sakuno and waved.

"Yo!" He said.

_It's the Prince's friend!_ Sakuno thought in horror.

"Sakuno chan. I want to talk to you for a while." Momoshiro said.

"You know him?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno remained silent.

"Excused us. I need to talk to her." Momoshiro said and lead Sakuno outside to the balcony.

Momoshiro leaned against the wall and observed her.

_Pretty, petite and gentle. No wonder Echizen is crazy for her._ Momoshiro grinned.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk to you on the Prince's behalf. I just want you to know that, although he lied or hurt you, I believe he never did it intentionally." Momoshiro said.

"He is really… the Prince…" Sakuno said softly.

Momoshiro walked over to her.

"I know him for a very long time. He is arrogant, proud and self-centered. But I never knew that he could really love someone very much." Momoshiro said.

"He's just making fun of me. The Prince…"

"Sakuno chan, if you think the worst of him, then you will never know the real him. People make mistakes, and he did it to someone who he loves very dearly. I noticed, that he is happiest, whenever you are at his side." Momoshiro said and walked off, leaving Sakuno behind.

"He hurt me too much…" Sakuno cried softly.

Momoshiro stopped. "If you are hurt, then I think he'll be hurt much more."

"Why…" Sakuno looked up with her tearful eyes and looked, as Momoshiro walked away.

"Sakuno, did something happened?" Tomoka called out from behind.

"I need to go to the ladies." Sakuno said and ran off.

* * *

Ryoma looked down at the ballroom. The room was decorated brightly with grand chandeliers and golden curtains and tabletops. 

_It looks so merry, and yet I am so sad._ Ryoma thought.

Ryoma turned and saw Sakuno walking towards him. Sakuno looked up and quickly turned to the other direction when she saw him.

"Wait…" Ryoma shouted and ran after her.

"I said wait." Ryoma pulled her left hand. Sakuno stopped walking.

"How can I help you, your highness?" Sakuno said softly.

"I want to ask you…" Ryoma began but was interrupted by a guard.

"Miss, please show respect to the Prince. You need to bow." The guard said.

Sakuno turned and was about to bow when Ryoma quicklyinterrupted.

"Forget it. She is free to talk to me anyway she wants." Ryoma scolded.

"But your highness…" The guard said.

"She can call me Ryoma or whatever she wants. Now, leave us please." Ryoma said angrily.

"Yes, your highness." The guard said and quickly walked away.

"Why… why do you treat me this way?" Sakuno asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ryoma pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Because I like you." Ryoma whispered softly.

After a long silence, Sakuno whispered softly, "Ryo... Ryoma kun..."

Ryoma kissed her cheeks softly, "I only want you, my Princess."

They stood there in silent, with Ryoma's arms wrappedgently around her.

* * *

"Where is the…" Rinko almostchockedher words,when she turned around from the hallwayand foundRyoma hugging Sakuno. 

"Your majesty! Are you ok?" A maid asked.

Rinko stared at the couplein raged.

_Ridiculous. What is Ryoma doing with a peasant like her?_ She thought angrily.

"Send someone to find out her family name and background. I will make sure, she will never see Ryoma again." Rinko said angrily to the maid and stormed off.

(That's all. I will try my best, to update this as soon as I can. I am getting the hang of writing fan fictions again! See ya! Love me or hate me, leave me a review)


	6. Decisions

Hello, I am back. Due to high demand for me to continue this story, here I am with a new chapter. Enjoy.

Note: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"So, what's the outcome, Minister?" Rinko asked.

The Minister shook his head and placed a photograph on the table. Rinko picked up the photo and observed. She snorted.

"Minister, who is this old lady?" She pointed at a lady in the photograph.

"That is Ms. Ryuzaki's grandmother. She stays with her."

"Hmmm… what is her family like? Where does she stay? What does her family do for a living?" Rinko asked.

"The Ryuzaki's are a commoner. There are only two of them. Ms Ryuzaki's grandmother grows vegetables and sells them. I supposed, they are not very wealthy, your majesty." The Minister replied.

"I can't believe Ryoma would want a girl like her. I guess I didn't brought him up correctly." She sighed and sat down on a stone chair.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me saying this. I think Ms.Ryuzaki is a nice and polite girl, she never shows any disrespect to those around her. Maybe, you may want to consider letting the Prince marry her."

Rinko turned around and folded her arms.

"I can't let the Prince marry a commoner. We will be the laughing stock of the whole royalties."

"Maybe it is about time to change that. I believe, Ms Ryuzaki will make a good queen some day." The Minister said softly.

Rinko remained silent.

_I must think of a plan on how to prevent the girl from seeing Ryoma. _She thought in silence.

"I know. Minister, I would like you to follow me to the Ryuzaki's house tomorrow. I just had a brilliant plan." She grinned.

* * *

"Obasan, I'm back." Sakuno said as she entered the house.

Her grandmother smiled happily when she saw her.

"How was practice today?"

Sakuno grinned happily and took off her jacket. She sat next to her grandmother.

"Obasan, have you ever wonder what is it like to stay in a palace?" Sakuno giggled.

"You seem happy. Why would you want to stay in a palace for? I think you won't have any freedom there."

"Do you think I will make a good princess? How about as a Queen? What do you think?" Sakuno said excitedly.

Her grandmother remained quiet. She noticed that Sakuno was extremely happy.

"Are you sure you…" Her grandmother words, was being cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

_Ding Dong…_

Sakuno got up and went to open the door. She was shock to find the Minister, 2 bodyguards and the Queen at the door.

"Your Majesty." Sakuno quickly bowed.

Rinko scanned around the small living room and turned to look at Sakuno.

"May we come in?" The Minister asked.

"Uh, ah… yes. Please do." Sakuno replied and ushered them in.

"Sakuno, who is that at the door?" Her grandmother asked, as she came out of the kitchen.

"Your Majesty." She bowed when she saw the Queen.

"Sakuno, please entertain the guest. I will make coffee." Her grandmother said and quickly rushed to the kitchen.

_Obasan… don't leave me alone_. Sakuno begged in silence.

Sakuno cleared her throat. "So what brings you here, your Majesty."

Silence. Sakuno shifted in her seat, uncomfortably.

"So, how is your dance practice lately?" Rinko asked after a long silence.

"It's great. I can't wait to dance for tomorrow. We practiced hard." Sakuno replied timidly.

_Somebody please save me. The Queen is so scary._ Sakuno prayed softly.

"Do you like dancing?" Rinko asked.

Sakuno nodded.

"More than anything else?" Rinko pressed on.

"I…"

"Here are the coffees." Sakuno's grandmother said, carrying a tray with 6 teacups of coffees.

She placed the teacups on the table. "Please help yourself, your Majesty."

"Thank you." Rinko said and took a sip. She put down the cup on the saucer and turned to the Minister.

"Where are the documents?" She asked the Minister and placed her teacup on the table.

"Here, your Majesty." The Minister passed a stack of papers to her.

"Ms Ryuzaki. Due to your excellent dance and the hard work that you have shown us, I am glad to inform you that the Royalties have decided to give you a full scholarship to Grand Ballet School of France. It is a good opportunity for you to chase after your dreams." Rinko said as she placed the registration forms on the coffee table.

Sakuno was surprised and excited at the same time. Her dream is to be a famous ballerina and to perform around the world. She took the forms and read it.

"On top of that, we will provide your family a house in France too. You wouldn't want to miss a chance like this, don't you?" Rinko added. She could see that Sakuno is excited with the offer.

"Your Majesty, I don't know what if I should do this or not." Sakuno said.

"Then consider it. If you agreed to take this up, you will leave for France the day after tomorrow." Rinko said.

"I may need to consider first, your Majesty." Sakuno said softly.

"There's nothing to lose, my dear." Rinko said and got up from her seat.

"Reply me back by tomorrow morning. I hope to hear the good news. You will make Japan proud, you know." Rinko grinned.

* * *

Sakuno couldn't sleep that night. The Queen's sudden visit made her uneasy.

_Could it be that the Queen wants to get rid of her, so that she won't interfere with the royalties' household?_

"If I leave for France, then I won't be able to see Prince Ryoma anymore. I don't know what I should do." Sakuno said sadly.

Tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks.

She knew everything was a mistake. Meeting and knowing the prince was a mistake.

Sakuno took the forms in her hands and read it.

_Maybe it is better for me to leave this place. I have caused so much pain to the Prince, and myself... and I can't bear to see the Prince marry someone else._ Sakuno thought in silence.

She took a pen and signed the forms.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Ms Ryuzaki is here to see you." The Minister informed Rinko.

"Let her in." Rinko said, without looking up from her newspaper.

A moment later, Sakuno appeared at her side.

"Your Majesty." Sakuno bowed.

Rinko put down her newspaper and looked up at Sakuno.

"I hope to hear the good news from you." Rinko said.

Sakuno passed the forms to her. Rinko looked at the forms and grinned up at her.

"I know you will make the right choice. Show the world what a Japanese can do. Make us proud." Rinko smiled, satisfied.

"Yes, your Majesty." Sakuno said softly.

Sakuno was more confused than before, as she leaves the room. She hoped that she had made the right choice.

* * *

"Sakuno, I finally get to meet you." Ryoma said when he saw her leaning against the wall.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma. He looks extremely handsome in his white tuxedo.

"All dressed up for your big day, eh?" Sakuno forced herself to smile at him.

Ryoma laughed. "Don't be silly. I will definitely choose you among all the girls. I want you to be my bride."

"Prince Ryoma, don't be silly. I won't even get to put on a pretty dress like the other girls. I will only be wearing my ballerina dress, how can I be your bride?"

"I don't care." Ryoma said, as he leaned closer to her.

"Prince Ryoma… I… have to go…" Sakuno pushed him back lightly.

"Wait…" Ryoma called out to her, but she ran off before Ryoma could say anything else.

* * *

The grand ball began when the clock strike 8pm. Princesses from all over the world were there, in elegant dresses and gowns.

Ryoma sat at the top wing and looked down. He scanned the crowd for Sakuno. Finally, he saw her talking with the other dancers.

He observed her for a moment. She looks pretty in the white and fluffy tutu dress. She wore a small crown on her head and her long brown hair was tied up in a neat bun.

An hour passed and lots of performances were played. Ryoma sat up straight, when he saw it was Sakuno's group turn to perform.

Ryoma watched as Sakuno dance elegantly. She was the lead dancer and her dancing skills are excellent.

"You look so pretty there, I want to touch you." Ryoma accidentally said aloud.

"Were you saying something?" Nanjiroh asked his son.

"No… haha…" Ryoma laughed lamely.

After all the performance has ended, Ryoma went down and danced with a few princesses. Ryoma scanned around the room, but Sakuno was not in sight.

He only got an hour left, before proposing to his bride to be.

Ryoma stopped dancing and decided to go up to his room. He needs to prepare his speech for later.

_Where did you go? I can't find you. How am I going to propose if you are not there for me?_ Ryoma thought worriedly.

Ryoma stopped when he saw Sakuno sitting down on the ground infront his room. She was still wearing her ballerina dress. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at her tear stained face and offered his white handkerchief.

"I am sorry…" Sakuno cried softly and covered her face with her hands.

"Come here." Ryoma pulled her up and into his room.

He slammed the door shut and locked it.

(Ok, I shall end it here. So, what happens next? Hee hee…)


	7. Love Is

**I know, it took me so loooongg to update the next chapter. So... here it is! OOC though.**

* * *

Ryoma pulled her gently to his bed and sat down next to her. She looked pure and fragile, as she cried softly.

"Sakuno, why are you crying?" Ryoma hugged her gently.

Sakuno remained silent. She couldn't tell Ryoma about the Queen's visit and the agreement she made with her. Tonight will be the last day for her to be in Japan.

A brief moment of silence followed before Ryoma's golden eyes locked on hers. Ryoma leaned closer towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sakuno closed her eyes and kissed him back. He tasted warm and smooth, and every nerve in her body seemed to melt away. She just wanted more of him.

Ryoma's hand reached her back. He untied her bun, letting her long hair gently dropped down. Ryoma gently lay her down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

"Don't ever leave me." Ryoma whispered softly into her ears.

* * *

"Where is Ryoma?" Rinko asked the Minister angrily.

The ball is almost over and she couldn't find Ryoma. She scanned the room and saw a group of dancers downstairs.

_She's not there with her friends. Don't tell me…_ Rinko thought to herself.

Rinko turned and quickly rushed upstairs to Ryoma's room. She turned the doorknob but it was locked.

She banged hard on the door.

"Ryoma, I know you are in there. Come out now!" She shouted from outside.

"Honey, just leave him alone." Nanjiroh said as he came up to her.

"I can't. This is ridiculous. What is he doing inside?" Rinko said.

"Let's talk to him in the morning. He won't come out even if you break the door." Nanjiroh said.

"But… "

"My Queen. Please." Nanjiroh said.

Rinko sighed and nodded. She followed her husband back to the ball downstairs.

* * *

Sakuno got up when she heard a loud bang on the door. The knock stopped and was followed by muffled voices from outside.

Sakuno sat up and turned to look at Ryoma who was still sleeping next to her. Sakuno touched his dark hair gently.

_He looks so handsome, even when he is sleeping._ Sakuno thought to herself.

Sakuno got up and picked her clothes on the floor. She changed into her clothes and turned to look at Ryoma before leaving.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She whispered softly and walked out of the door.

* * *

Sakuno walked slowly in the garden outside of the castle. She breathed in the fresh night air. Her head is throbbing and confused.

_What am I doing? I made love with him and now I'm leaving him?_ Sakuno thought silently.

"Sakuno."

Sakuno turned and was faced with the Queen. She walked towards her with her face expressionless.

"Your majesty." Sakuno bowed.

Rinko walked circles around her and looked at her head to toe. She let out a loud sigh.

"Tell me. Did you meet Ryoma just now? Or you didn't?" She asked.

I can't tell her…

"I did." Sakuno admitted. She couldn't bring herself to lie to the Queen.

"Did anything happen between the both of you?"

"We talked… and now I'm going back home." Sakuno answered timidly.

"You talked. Let me remind you, lady. I don't know whether you are telling the truth or not. Whatever happened today shall end today. You are going to France, remember?" Rinko smiled tightly.

Sakuno nodded.

Rinko placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder.

"Make us proud. You are a good dancer." Rinko said softly and turned to leave.

"Your majesty…" Sakuno called out.

"Yes?"

"Please let me know. What can I do to make you accept me in Ryoma kun's life?" Sakuno asked.

Rinko raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Be a true blood royalty." Rinko smirked.

Sakuno paused to think of a reply. The Queen is asking for the impossible.

"I can't be that. It's impossible." Sakuno said. A tear rolled down her left cheek.

"But I promised you that I'll be someone who deserve to be with Ryoma kun." Sakuno said.

"Then we shall see. Come back once you've completed your studies in France. I might accept you." Rinko replied and walked off into the darkness night.

Sakuno covered her face and squatted on the grass. Tears were flowing down as she cried alone.

"Sakuno chan." Momoshiro came from behind her. He squatted next to her.

Sakuno replied with a soft sob.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation with the Queen. It must have been tough for you." Momoshiro said.

"You know…" He continued when Sakuno didn't reply.

"I can tell that Echizen likes you very much. I don't know whether the Queen has anything up her sleeves, but I think you should go ahead and further your studies. Be a world-class dancer and come back once you are ready. It will be tough for now. Let's just hope nothing else happens, and Echizen will still be here for you to come back." Momoshiro said.

"I don't want to leave…" Sakuno said sadly.

"Before you leave, at least say goodbye to him. When is your flight?" Momoshiro asked.

"10am tomorrow. I don't know if I can do it if I see him again." Sakuno sobbed.

"I'll inform him. In the meantime, you go home and rest."

* * *

Ryoma woke up and turned to his right.

_Wait a minute. Where is she?_ Ryoma sat up and tried to recall what happened yesterday.

Ryoma quickly got off his bed and put on fresh clothing. He rushed downstairs. Momoshiro pulled him into a hiding corner.

"Echizen. She's leaving for France at 10am today." Momoshiro said.

"What?" Ryoma said and looked at his watch. 9.10am.

He filled in Ryoma with what he saw last night.

"She couldn't bear to tell you so I…" Momoshiro said, but Ryoma was already running down the hallways.

_Please, please let me be on time to meet her._ Ryoma prayed silently.

He quickly got into his black Mercedes convertible and rushed to the airport.

Ryoma walked around the airport terminal to look for her. The crowd is making him dizzy and he could see people pointing at him. He then spotted Sakuno at a vending machine. He walked over to her and stood next to her.

She didn't realised I'm here! Ryoma thought. He pressed the vending button for a Grape Ponta after she slot in a coin.

"Hey, that's my coin…" Sakuno said and turned. She gasped when she saw Ryoma.

Ryoma bend down and took the drink out. He opened the can and passed it to her. He leaned against the vending machine.

"I don't know if France have Ponta, but this is my favourite drink." He said.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said softly.

"Think of me whenever you drink grape juice." He took the can from her hands and put it down on a chair next to him.

"Remember to practise your tennis too." He continued.

Sakuno nodded and looked up into his golden eyes,

"Come here." Ryoma pulled her gently towards him.

"Be a good dancer, and come back to me once you are done over there. I'll wait for you." Ryoma whispered into her ears.

Ryoma embraced her and softly brushed his lips over hers.

"Don't ever forget this." Ryoma said after they pulled apart.

Ryoma smiled down at her. "I love you."

* * *

Whoo pee doo… End of a chapter, but it's not the end of story. To be continued!!!


End file.
